Homosexualidad en el cine
La homosexualidad en el cine ha sido retratada de maneras muy diversas dependiendo de la época, del país, o de la mirada personal del director. Se ha reflejado en comedias, cine experimental, de terror, histórico, policiaco, de denuncia social, biográfico o de serie B. A lo largo de la historia del cine ha habido una considerable evolución en la forma de enfocar esta temática; desde la visión negativa que se ha reflejado durante buena parte del siglo XX, bien retratando a los homosexuales con sorna - a menudo cayendo en el estereotipo del amaneramiento -, o bien como asesinos despiadados o perturbados suicidas; hasta muchas películas actuales dirigidas casi exclusivamente a los públicos LGBT y que cuentan con numerosos festivales de esta temática en todo el mundo. Gran parte de estas películas actuales muestran lo difícil que es “salir del armario” y proyectan al espectador la realidad en la que los homosexuales se encuentran. Sin embargo, ese cambio ya se había producido en el cine europeo con anterioridad. Se puede diferenciar entre el Cine de temática LGBT, cuya temática gira en torno a personajes homosexuales y sus relaciones con el resto, y las películas en las que uno de los personajes es LGBT y tiene un papel secundario, o bien su sexualidad no influye en la trama de la película. Gran número de estos filmes se han centrado en la homosexualidad y bisexualidad masculinas, mientras que las femeninas y la transexualidad se han abordado menos frecuentemente. thumb|250px|[[Greta Garbo, icono lésbico.]] Cine de Hollywood Partiendo de la película muda Lot in Sodom (Estados Unidos, 1933) que trataba a los homosexuales/gays como depravados sátiros ávidos de sexo, no sería hasta el siglo XXI que con la película Brokeback Mountain (2005) de Ang Lee se presentase al gran público a los homosexuales como hombres "comunes", con aspecto tradicionalmente masculino y sin ningún tipo de patología que justificase la presencia del propio personaje en el film. Cine mudo La homosexualidad ha estado presente en el cine desde el principio de su historia. Una de las primeras escenas homosexuales que se conserva procede de un ensayo experimental de Thomas Edison de 1895, donde se puede ver a dos hombres bailando juntos mientras otro toca el violín, aunque no tenía precisamente esa intencionalidad. Ya en las primeras películas comerciales, la homosexualidad era contemplada de forma humorística, empleando frecuentemente a los personajes homosexuales para hacer gags. Así, en una escena de The Florida Enchantament (1914), se puede ver a dos mujeres que dejan a sus parejas de baile para bailar juntas, lo que provoca que los dos hombres rechazados también bailen juntos. Durante este periodo se retrataba a los hombres homosexuales de forma estereotipada, exagerando el afeminamiento para que un público popular pudiera distinguir sin necesidad de palabras a los personajes gays. Sirva como ejemplo una escena de la película de Charles Chaplin, Detrás de la pantalla (1916), donde Chaplin besa a una mujer vestida de hombre conociendo su verdadero sexo, mientras otro hombre que lo ve comienza a revolotear alrededor de ellos de forma manifiestamente afeminada para captar su atención. Cine clásico: Desde los años 30 a los 60 thumb|200px|[[Marlene Dietrich en la película Marruecos (1930).]] En el cine mudo ya había aparecido la figura del sissy (mariquita en inglés) en las películas de Hollywood, pero fue tras la llegada del sonoro cuando gozó de mayor popularidad. A pesar de que nunca se hacía mención a las preferencias sexuales o afectivas de estos personajes, la audiencia los podía identificar fácilmente como homosexuales por reflejar los clichés existentes en la sociedad hacia ellos. Éstos consistían en retratarlos como personajes extremadamente amanerados, remilgados, con delgados bigotes y a menudo grotescamente maquillados. Los sissys resultaban divertidos a los espectadores, ya que en comparación con ellos, los hombres podían sentirse más masculinos y las mujeres más femeninas. Algunas de las películas que incluían sissys entre sus personajes fueron La melodía de Broadway (1929), Our Betters (1932), La alegre divorciada (1934) o Myrt and Marge (1934). thumb|left|150px|[[Greta Garbo, icono lésbico.]] Durante esta época se daba una paradoja al comparar la reacción que generaban los hombres caracterizados con ropas o actitudes consideradas femeninas y las mujeres que asumían un rol masculino. Mientras los primeros eran objeto de chistes y situaciones cómicas, las segundas eran consideradas atractivas tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Esta reacción se puede comprobar en el film Marruecos (Josef von Sternberg, 1930), donde Marlene Dietrich se viste con un esmoquin de hombre en un club nocturno y es aplaudida por todos los asistentes cuando da un beso en la boca a otra mujer. Otra película con guiños al lesbianismo fue La reina Cristina de Suecia (1933), donde a pesar de que se cambió la historia para no hacer alusión directa a la homosexualidad de dicha monarca, se mostraba la estrecha amistad que le unía a una de sus sirvientas. Su actriz protagonista, Greta Garbo, junto a la mencionada Marlene Dietrich se convirtieron en los dos iconos lésbicos por excelencia de la historia del cine. En los años 30, la Iglesia Católica y ciertas ramas protestantes, a través de la Legión para la decencia y de la Liga de mujeres amenazaron con promover boicots por el contenido de algunas películas que ellos consideraban indecentes y poco ejemplares para la sociedad. Para frenar estas presiones, la industria de Hollywood dio el visto bueno al Código Hays ideado por Bill Hays, cuyo objetivo era censurar todos los temas considerados indecentes. Entre ellos, se encontraban los desnudos, los besos demasiado ardorosos, el aborto, la prostitución o las perversiones sexuales, entre las que se incluyó como tal a la homosexualidad. Durante casi tres décadas, la censura estuvo autorizada a cambiar todos los diálogos, escenas, personajes o tramas que no concordaran con los principios del código: Así en Días sin huella (1945) las dudas que su protagonista tiene acerca de su sexualidad que están presentes en la novela en la que se basa, se silencian en la película. Encrucijada de odios (1947) basada en un libro que trataba sobre unos asesinatos de homosexuales, se convirtió en una película sobre asesinatos de judíos. La nueva censura prohibió cualquier referencia explícita a la homosexualidad, pero no consiguió eliminarlas del todo. Aunque la mayor diferencia con el periodo anterior radicaba en que los homosexuales dejaron de ser un elemento cómico para asumir el papel de villanos, más acorde con el concepto de homosexualidad que el Código Hays quería transmitir a la sociedad. Películas como La hija de Drácula (James Whale, 1933), Rebeca (Alfred Hitchcock, 1940), o más tarde, Sin remisión (John Cromwell, 1950) mostraban a lesbianas capaces de perseguir sus objetivos sin ningún escrúpulo, mientras en Young Man with a Horn (1950) Lauren Bacall interpretaba a una mujer bisexual que vive una vida autodestructiva y desordenada. También en el film La soga (Alfred Hitchcock, 1948), dos jóvenes unidos por una sugerida relación amorosa asesinan a un compañero de estudios. Al no poder hacerse alusión directa a la homosexualidad, ésta debía insinuarse por medio de guiños para que el público pudiera identificarlos fácilmente con ella. Así, en El halcón maltés (1941), el personaje interpretado por Peter Lorre, que en la novela original es gay, es presentado a Bogart resaltando que se perfuma con gardenia mientras suena una música femenina. También el western contó con filmes donde se insinuaba la homosexualidad como ciertas escenas entre Montgomery Clift y John Ireland en la película dirigida por Howard Hawks: Río rojo (1948), o el lesbianismo velado de las protagonistas de Juanita Calamidad (1953) y Johnny Guitar (1954). La forma en que Hollywood y la sociedad americana de los 50 percibían a los gays quedó retratada en el largometraje Té y simpatía (1956) de (Vincente Minnelli, en el que una familia bien situada socialmente intentan corregir el afeminamiento de su hijo para acallar los rumores sobre su homosexualidad. [[Archivo:Cat on a Hot Tin Roof4.jpg|thumb|250px|La película La gata sobre el tejado de zinc fue censurada para disimular la homosexualidad del protagonista mostrada en la obra teatral.]] A finales de los años 50 comenzaron a insinuarse relaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo en algunas películas, y fue entonces cuando la censura empezó a funcionar de forma más notoria. Films como Ben-Hur (William Wyler, 1959) pudieron sortearla gracias al tratamiento casi subliminal de la relación gay que sugiere la película. Según el escritor y guionista de dicha cinta, Gore Vidal en el documental El celuloide oculto, la trama giraba alrededor de la relación homosexual que mantuvieron los dos personajes principales durante su adolescencia que en el film es tratada como una amistad. No ocurrió lo mismo con Espartaco (Stanley Kubrick, 1960), cinta en la que la censura eliminó una escena en la que se podía ver al esclavo Tony Curtis bañar a su amo Laurence Olivier mientras ambos personajes hablan veladamente de su homosexualidad. También La gata sobre el tejado de zinc (Richard Brooks, 1958) y De repente el último verano (Joseph L. Mankiewicz, 1959), ambas películas basadas en obras teatrales de Tennessee Williams fueron censuradas para que la homosexualidad de sus protagonistas no se mostrara claramente. [[Archivo:Childrens Hour trailer.jpg|thumb|left|250px|alt=Still shot of a film trailer showing Shirley MacLaine looking down at the left and Audrey Hepburn to her right staring at her, in a bedroom. The words "Can an ugly rumor destroy what's beautiful?" obscure much of MacLaine's face|En La calumnia (1961) no se menciona el termino lesbianismo aunque queda claro que es motivo del rumor que desencadena la trama. En el letrero «¿Puede un feo rumor destruir lo que es bello?».]] Al inicio de la década de los 1960 la censura se había relajado y el código Hays había dejado de aplicarse gradualmente para la mayoría de las situaciones que contemplaba, pero aún quedaba por derribar el último tabú, la homosexualidad. Los realizadores, cansados de las limitaciones comenzaron a rodar películas que claramente trataban sobre lesbianas y gays, pero siempre bajo el prototipo que debía acompañar a estos personajes: debían llevar una vida atormentada que culminara con un final trágico, bien a través de una muerte violenta o bien suicidándose. Algunos ejemplos son el personaje de Sal Mineo en Rebelde sin causa (Nicholas Ray, 1956), La gata negra (Edward Dmytryk, 1962), o Tempestad sobre Washington (Otto Preminger, 1962), film en el que un senador es chantajeado a causa de su homosexualidad. También en La calumnia (William Wyler, 1962) el personaje interpretado por Shirley MacLaine vive atormentado por haberse enamorado de Audrey Hepburn y finalmente acaba suicidándose. A finales de la década de los 60, la palabra homosexual ya era utilizada habitualmente sin tapujos en algunas películas, aunque éstas aún incidían en la visión truculenta de la vida de lesbianas y gays. El detective (Gordon Douglas 1968) cuenta la historia de un detective que no asume su condición sexual y en La zorra (Mark Rydell, 1968) un hombre se interpone en una pareja de lesbianas y logra convertir a una de las mujeres en heterosexual, mientras la otra muere aplastada por un árbol. En 1969 Stanley Donen rodó una atrevida tragicomedia de temática gay: La escalera. Richard Burton y Rex Harrison encarnaban a una pareja de peluqueros homosexuales, envueltos en situaciones desagradables al ser acusados de escándalo a la moral. Esta película no pudo estrenarse en España hasta 1976 y tuvo limitada difusión, en parte entorpecida por la viuda de Burton; en 2011 ha sido recuperada http://www.abc.es/20110712/cultura-cine/abci-escalera-cines-verdi-201107120944.html. Cine contemporáneo: A partir de los 70 A principios de los 70 se rodaron las primeras películas que indicaban una pequeña evolución en la relación entre la industria cinematográfica y la homosexualidad, justo cuando el movimiento LGBT estaba dando sus primeros pasos. Los chicos de la banda (1970) de William Friedkin fue el primer film gay con final no-trágico producido en Hollywood, aunque su visión estereotipada de los gays no fue bien recibida entre los activistas LGBT. La película muestra a un grupo de gays en el que prima la amistad y la camaradería, pese a que en momentos del metraje algunos personajes reflexionan acerca de su condición sexual con cierta autocompasión. La cinta Cabaret (1972) dirigida por (Bob Fosse) dio un paso más al mostrar a Michael York como un gay sensato y sin sentimientos de culpa hacia su sexualidad. A pesar de estas excepciones y de poderse mostrar libremente la homosexualidad, películas como Punto límite: cero (1971) y Una extraña pareja de polis (1974) retoman el viejo estereotipo de delincuentes gays que finalmente son ajusticiados por el héroe heterosexual. Cruzado ya el umbral de los 80, películas como Ventanas (1980), El fa] (1981) y A la caza, (1980) insistían en la visión de lesbianas y gays como asesinos dementes y sin escrúpulos. Esta última película, cuyo argumento trataba sobre un asesino en serie que localizaba a sus víctimas en lugares de ambiente leather, logró algo inédito hasta entonces: los homosexuales, cansados de ver cómo el cine de Hollywood seguía retratándoles de forma negativa, y conscientes de la influencia de éste en el imaginario colectivo de la sociedad, organizaron protestas masivas por varias ciudades norteamericanas con el objetivo de detener su distribución. Finalmente la película A la caza fue retirada de las pantallas y las manifestaciones sirvieron para que la industria del cine tomara conciencia del hartazgo del colectivo LGBT respecto a la mala imagen que el cine daba de ellos. Para "arreglarlo", en 1982, se estrenaría la comedia policíaca Algo más que colegas (1982), interpretada por Ryan O'Neal y John Hurt. En 1986 fue lanzada Parting Glances, la primera película del actor Steve Buscemi, quien interpreta a un músico homosexual portador del virus del sida. Esta fue la primera producción en abordar completamente esta temática, varios años antes que películas posteriores más conocidas como And the Band Played On y Filadelfia. A partir de este momento el cine dirigido al gran público de Hollywood comenzó a producir películas que trataban con respeto a los homosexuales. Las pioneras fueron dos, ambas rodadas en 1982, Su otro amor (Arthur Hiller), que retrataba una relación entre dos hombres y Personal Best (Robert Towne), que giraba en torno al amor entre mujeres. En la primera, un médico casado experimenta una crisis en su sexualidad e inicia una historia de amor con un escritor gay interpretado por Harry Hamlin. La segunda de ellas narra el enamoramiento de dos atletas de élite interpretadas por Mariel Hemingway y Patrice Donnelly que se ve truncado al iniciar una de ellas una relación heterosexual. En esta época y hasta principios de los 90, Hollywood produjo varias películas en las que los personajes y las relaciones homosexuales, especialmente lésbicas, se representaron de forma diversa. Si en Silkwood (Mike Nichols, 1983) el personaje interpretado por Cher vive su homosexualidad abiertamente, en otras películas como El color púrpura (Steven Spielberg, 1985), Tomates verdes fritos (John Avnet, 1991) o El silencio de los corderos (Jonathan Demme, 1991) los personajes lésbicos no se muestran como tal en comparación a las novelas en las que se basan. Otra representación del lesbianismo en este periodo se encuentra en Instinto básico (Paul Verhoeven, 1992), con la que se repitieron las manifestaciones de las asociaciones LGBT estadounidenses por presentar el personaje homosexual encarnado por Sharon Stone como una asesina. También la profunda amistad entre las protagonistas de Thelma y Louise (Ridley Scott, 1991) ha sido interpretada a menudo como una relación lésbica. La película de 1993 Filadelfia fue la segunda de gran presupuesto y actores famosos en abordar el tema del sida (tras And the Band Played On) en Estados Unidos, ý también marcó un cambio a principios de la década de 1990 en las películas de Hollywood relacionado con la representación más realista de los homosexuales. Sin embargo, el hecho de que los personajes de Tom Hanks y Antonio Banderas no intercambiaran muestras de afecto típicas de una relación, como los besos, y la ausencia de mujeres homosexuales atrajo revisiones desfavorables de algunos críticos de cine LGBT. En una entrevista del documental de 1996 The Celluloid Closet, Hanks señaló que algunas escenas en las que se mostraba más afecto entre él y Banderas fueron descartadas, incluyendo una escena de ambos en la cama juntos (la edición DVD de esta película sí incluye esta escena). La película ganó el Oscar al Mejor Actor de Reparto (Tom Hanks) y a la mejor canción (Bruce Springsteen por Streets of Philadelphia). La película estaba parcialmente inspirada en la historia de Geoffrey Bowers, un abogado que en 1987 demandó a la firma legal Baker & McKenzie por despido improcedente en uno de los primeros casos de discriminación por sida. Desde mediados de 1990 la industria norteamericana presenta una línea de comedias que abordan la homosexualidad como argumento central o secundario, con personajes amables y positivos. El banquete de bodas (1993), dirigida por Ang Lee, empleaba la estructura de comedia de enredo al estilo de George Cukor en la que uno de los miembros de una feliz pareja homosexual se casa con una chica, con la complicidad de su auténtica pareja, para guardar las apariencias antes sus tradicionales padres. Una estructura similar emplea In & Out (1997), dirigida por Frank Oz y protagonizada por Kevin Kline, Tom Selleck y Matt Dillon. En esta ocasión un profesor de literatura ve expuesta su, hasta entonces oculta, homosexualidad a raíz de la confesión de un antiguo alumno, actor célebre, durante la entrega de un premio por televisión. La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997), dirigida por P. J. Hogan y encabezada por Julia Roberts y Cameron Diaz, es una alocada comedia en la que el personaje gay de Rupert Everett apoya a su amiga en una farsa para ayudarla a conquistar a un chico que está enamorado de otra. Otro ejemplo lo encarna Mejor... imposible (1997), dirigida por James L. Brooks en el que el huraño escritor encarnado por Jack Nicholson, enamorado de una camarera Helen Hunt, aprovecha un percance sufrido por su vecino, un artista homosexual Greg Kinnear, como excusa para cortejarla. A Wong Foo, gracias por todo Julie Newmar (1995), se benefició de su reparto Patrick Swayze, John Leguizamo y Wesley Snipes, para contar las aventuras de un grupo de drag queens en un viaje por pueblos del interior de Estados Unidos. En clave juvenil figura Persiguiendo a Amy (1997), dirigida por Kevin Smith e interpretada por Ben Affleck y Jason Lee dos amigos dibujantes de cómic, uno de los cuales se enamora de una dibujante lesbiana Joey Lauren Adams, aunque a pesar del shock inicial decide seguir con su incipiente amistad. En los Premios Óscar de 2006 recibieron nominaciones 3 películas con temática LGBT: Brokeback Mountain (8 nominaciones y 3 premios), Transamérica (2 nominaciones), Capote (5 nominaciones, ganado premio al mejor actor). Y en 2008 Sean Penn obtuvo el Oscar al mejor actor por su interpretación en la película Milk, basada en la biografía del político gay Harvey Milk. Cine independiente y de género estadounidense La principal diferencia entre la industria de Hollywood y las productoras de cine independiente al tratar el tema de la homosexualidad radicaba en que éstos últimos lo hacían sin juzgar la sexualidad de los personajes. Una de las primeras películas sobre travestismo que se rodaron al margen de la industria de Hollywood fue la producción de serie B Glen o Glenda (1953), dirigida y protagonizada por Ed Wood, quien basó su argumento en su propia vida y en la de Christine Jorgenson, uno de los primeros transexuales que cambió de sexo. Otro director tan iconoclasta como Wood fue Kenneth Anger, realizador que influyó considerablemente en el cine moderno y en cuyas películas, incluyendo la más famosa, Scorpio Rising (1963), tenían cabida el fetichismo gay, el ocultismo y drogas. Durante la segunda mitad de los 60, el director Paul Morrissey con la producción de Andy Warhol, rodó en la Factory numerosas películas experimentales que trataban la homosexualidad y la transexualidad sin reparos. Entre ellas destacan Lonesome Cowboys (1968), un western ambientado en un pueblo habitado únicamente por hombres, y especialmente la trilogía Flesh compuesta por Flesh (1968), Trash (1970) y Heat (1972), películas que fueron pioneras en mostrar el cuerpo masculino como objeto erótico y que convirtieron al actor Joe Dallesandro en un símbolo sexual gay. Películas como las de Warhol y Morrissey y el auge de la contracultura de los años 60 posibilitaron el nacimiento del cine underground de la década posterior, género en el que se encuadran varias directoras cuyo cine se caracterizó por abordar el lesbianismo desde una postura política y feminista. La primera en hacerlo fue la realizadora Barbara Hammer, quien desde 1968 ha rodado numerosas películas experimentales de esta temática, de la que es considerada la pionera. Hammer ha tratado el erotismo lésbico y ha representado el cuerpo femenino sin tabúes en películas como Dyketactics (1974), Menses (1974) y Multiple Orgasm (1976). Otra de las representantes importantes del cine feminsta lésbico ha sido Jan Oxenberg, cuyas películas han criticado tanto los estereotipos culturales heterosexuales como los homosexuales empleando para ello un particular sentido del humor que a veces ha levantado cierta controversia. El trabajo de Hammer y Oxenberg ha influido a varias directoras que han profundizado en esta representación militante del lesbianismo, opuesta a la que tradicionalmente ha ofrecido la cultura dominante. Algunas de ellas han sido Greta Scchiller, Su Friedrich y Lizzie Borden. También durante los años 70, John Waters se convirtió en un referente básico en el cine independiente y en un cineasta de culto gracias a sus comedias groseras, satíricas e irreverentes. La homosexualidad, el travestismo y lo camp están presentes en todas sus películas, muchas de las cuales fueron protagonizadas por su compañero sentimental, el drag queen Divine. Su película más emblemática fue Pink Flamingos (1972), en la que la familia de Divine compite con otra por ser la familia más repulsiva del mundo, seguida por otros trabajos notables como Polyester (1981) y Hairspray (1988). Aunque si bien durante la década de los ochenta y mediados de los noventa, la industria de cine independiente trataba el tema desde un punto de vista dramático, nunca se hizo desde un punto de vista moral. De esta época, destacan películas como Compañeros inseparables (Norman Rene, 1990) o Fiesta de despedida (Randal Kleiser, 1996). Pocas películas se desprendieron en aquella época del dramatismo: una de las primeras en hacerlo fue Desert Hearts en 1985, una película de temática lésbica (la primera dirigida por una mujer) en la que ambas protagonistas disfrutaban de un final feliz. A principios de los 90 la corriente denominada New queer cinema, a través de su enfoque radical de la homosexualidad, desafió tanto al cine convencional como a los activistas LGBT, quienes tras décadas de esteretipos negativos en el cine sobre lesbianas y gays, comenzaban a pedir que las películas dieran una buena imagen de estos colectivos. Los dos filmes precursores el movimiento fueron Mala noche (Gus Van Sant, 1985) y Miradas en la despedida (Bill Sherwood, 1986), una de las primeras producciones que abordaron el sida en el cine, siendo las más representativas Mi Idaho privado (Gus Van Sant, 1991), Poison (Todd Haynes, 1991), Swoon (Tom Kalin, 1991), Totally F***ed Up (Gregg Araki, 1993) y Go Fish (Rose Troche, 1994), película esta última que mostraba la vida de un grupo de amigas lesbianas y que obtuvo grandes elogios por parte de la crítica. Según el crítico Diego Tretorola, en una película queer la homosexualidad es menos una práctica estabilizada, es decir un hábito social, que una performance, una acción que no puede ser repetida ni consumida. En estas películas, la sexualidad en general no está representada necesariamente por imágenes digeribles y aceptables. Su sola presencia tiene un valor crítico que desestabiliza los cánones tradicionalistas. Esta visión de la homosexualidad alejada de las convenciones sociales establecidas también está presente en otras películas independientes posteriores al New queer cinema, como Yo disparé a Andy Warhol (Mary Harron, 1995), basada en la vida de la feminista radical Valerie Solanas; Boys Don't Cry (Kimberly Pierce, 1999), en la que se relata la historia real de Teena Brandon, una mujer joven que desea ser un hombre y que es asesinada por homofobia; o los filmes dirigidos por John Cameron Mitchell. También se han filmado comedias románticas sin esa carga dramática que trataron la temática LGBT desde el punto de vista de la cotidiano: Tres formas de amar (1994); Jeffrey (1995); Persiguiendo a Amy (1997); Bésame Guido(1997); Trick (1999); El Club de los Corazones Rotos (2000); Eating Out (2004); ¡Salvados! (2004); La otra pareja (2001), Brokeback Mountain (2005) o Eating Out 2: Sloopy Seconds (2006), entre muchas otras. Como película inclasificable, hay que mencionar Las cadenas del deseo (1992), en la que una serie de historias y personajes se unen entre sí por el "deseo". * Cine de "vampiros homosexuales": Lemora, un cuento sobrenatural (1973). No puede olvidarse hacer referencia al inclasificable e imprescindible musical gamberro The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975), que combina de forma magistral y divertida el transformismo; el Rock & Roll; la homosexualidad y las primeras relaciones sexuales de los protagonistas. Todo aderezado con unos efectos especiales que serían los utilizados en series televisivas como "Los Power Rangers". * Queer horror: Dentro de lo que es el cine de terror cabe destacar Hellbent (2004), cuyos creadores se jactan de haber creado la primera película de género slasher dentro de lo que es el cine de temática homosexual, La homosexualidad en el cine europeo [[Archivo:Asther, Nils in Vingarne 1916.jpg|thumb|El actor debutante Nils Asther observando fotos de las escenas de 'Vingarne.]] En Europa al igual que en el cine independiente norteamericano, se rodaron películas de temática homosexual que tampoco entraban dentro de lo que era la "moralidad" imperante y trataron el tema desde el punto de vista normalizado y cotidiano mucho antes que en Hollywood. La primera película en el mundo que trató una relación homosexual como tema principal de su guion fue la sueca Vingarne (las alas) de 1916. En 1967 se estrena la película El baile de los vampiros de Roman Polanski, una comedia negra en la que su protagonista es perseguido por un vampiro homosexual práctiamente desquiciado, que logró gran éxito. Otros títulos europeos que destacaron internacionalmente fueron: Querelle (1982); Juego de lágrimas (1992); Eduardo II (1991); El hombre deseado (1994), Beautiful Thing (1996) , Krámpack (2000) o Tormenta de Verano (2004) Cine alemán thumb|150px|right|Dr. Magnus Hirschfeld. Durante los primeros años de la historia del cine, Alemania fue el país más prolífico en retratar a los homosexuales. Desde el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial hasta la llegada de Hitler al poder, fue frecuente que muchas películas alemanas hicieran alusiones a la homosexualidad, e incluso que ésta fuera su trama principal. También se filmaron decenas de documentales y cortometrajes que intentaban combatir el desprecio hacia los homosexuales, muchos de ellos producidos por el Instituto de Ciencias Sexuales, creado por el pionero del activismo gay Magnus Hirschfeld. [[Archivo:Anders als die andern 1919 poster.jpg|left|150px|thumb|Cartel de la película de 1999 Distinto a los demás.]] Uno de los films en los que se involucró Hirschfeld fue Distinto a los demás (Richard Oswald, 1919), cinta que gira en torno a un músico gay que es extorsionado por su condición sexual. La película toma posición en contra del artículo 175 del Código Penal alemán, que condenaba la homosexualidad con la cárcel. Posteriormente, fue prohibida y quemada, y permaneció en el olvido hasta que en 1979 se encontró en Ucrania la mayor parte del film. En 1924 se rodó Mikaël (Carl Theodor Dreyer) basada en la misma historia que la película sueca Las alas (Mauritz Stiller, 1916). Otra cinta destacada del periodo fue Sexo encadenado (Wilhelm Dieterle, 1928), que relata el amor entre dos prisioneros de una cárcel alemana. La homosexualidad femenina también fue reflejada en varios films; Tanto en Zapatas Bande (Urban Gad, 1914) como en No quisiera ser un hombre (Ernst Lubitsch, 1918), se insinuaron coqueteos entre dos mujeres, una de ellas caracterizada con ropas de hombre, que terminan en cuanto se descubre el verdadero género de ésta última. En 1928 se filmó La caja de pandora (Georg Wilhelm Pabst), un clásico del cine mudo en el que se cuenta la historia de una prostituta llamada Lulu. En la película también aparece el personaje de la condesa Geschwitz, que corteja a la protagonista, personaje que fue acortado notablemente en comparación con la obra de teatro en la que se basa. Ya llegado el cine sonoro, se estrenó la primera película abiertamente lésbica de la historia del cine, Mädchen in Uniform (Muchachas de uniforme, Leontine Sagan, 1931), basada en una pieza teatral de Christa Winsloe y cuya trama transcurre en un internado femenino en el que una alumna se enamora de una profesora. La muchacha encuentra una severa oposición a su amor en la directora del colegio, que lo considera un escándalo. El film, además de ser un alegato en favor del amor entre mujeres, también contiene críticas directas al por entonces incipiente nacionalsocialismo alemán. Dos años más tarde se filmaría Anna y Elisabeth (Frank Wysbar, 1933) con las mismas actrices protagonistas de Madchen in Uniform, que muestra la intensa relación existente entre dos mujeres jóvenes, una de ellas parapléjica, aunque esta vez sin el subtexto erótico de la anterior. En el mismo año se rodó Victor o Victoria (Reinhold Schünzel, 1933), película en la que destaca la subversión de los géneros sexuales al mostrar a una joven que para salir de la pobreza, se hace pasar un hombre que a su vez debe representar a una mujer en un espectáculo de cabaret. Caracterizada con aspecto masculino, intentará captar la atención de un hombre heterosexual. Tras la instauración del Tercer Reich, la mayoría de estas películas fueron prohibidas, comenzando así en el cine alemán una etapa de silencio respecto a la homosexualidad que duraría hasta finales de los años 50. Ya en los años 60, el representante más recordado del Nuevo cine alemán, Rainer Werner Fassbinder logró encontrar un lenguaje propio para mostrar la homosexualidad, poniendo gran énfasis en las relaciones de dominación/sumisión en las que uno de los miembros de la pareja explota interesadamente al otro, intentando de esta forma equiparar la explotación sexual a la opresión en la sociedad capitalista. Prueba de ello son las relaciones lésbicas que narra en Las amargas lágrimas de Petra von Kant (1972) y la relación entre dos hombres homosexuales de diferente clase social en La ley del más fuerte (1974), película protagonizada por él mismo. Otra de sus películas, la póstuma Querelle, era una adaptación de la novela homónima de Jean Genet que incluía escenas con un fuerte contenido sexual protagonizadas por el actor Brad Davis, ya convertido en un símbolo homoerótico. Dentro del mismo movimiento cinematográfico alemán se encuadran las películas del controvertido Rosa von Praunheim, quien adoptó su nombre artístico en referencia al Rosa Winkel, el triángulo rosa que los homosexuales debían llevar en los campos de concentración nazis. Von Praunheim ha compaginado la política y el activismo LGBT con su labor como cineasta en la que a lo largo de su prolífica filmografía se ha servido de la estética camp y de la cultura pop para denunciar la discriminación sexual y criticar la cultura gay oficial. Su carrera comenzó criticando los ambientes gays más promiscuos con la cinta No es perverso ser homosexual, perverso es el contexto (1970), continuando hasta llegar a rodar más de 50 películas, en las que ha abordado desde la biografía de Magnus Hirschfield en Der Einstein des Sex hasta el drama del sida. Otro cineasta alemán que ha tratado la homosexualidad masculina fue Frank Ripploh, cuyo primer film, el explícito Taxi zum Klo (1981), en el que se basaba en sus fantasías y escapadas sexuales, obtuvo cierta relevancia internacionalmente. Por su parte, Wolfrang Peterson también fue aclamado en todo el mundo por sus películas Die Konsequenz (1977) y Das Boot (1981) antes de trasladarse a Hollywood para filmar sus películas. La directora Ulrike Ottinger se covirtió en una figura de culto dentro del cine lésbico con sus vanguardistas y estilizadas películas Laokoon and Söhne (1975) y Madame X: Eine Absolute Herrscherin (1978), en las que la sexualidad de sus personajes femeninos está sugerida, pero siempre presente. La sexualidad lesbiana más transgresora, especialmente el sadomasoquismo, ha sido explorada por la cineasta Monica Treut en sus películas y documentales. En su filmografía se encuentran títulos como Bondage (1983), Female Misbehavior (1993) o Max (1992), documental en el que refleja el paso de mujer a hombre de un transexual masculino. Cine británico La película Víctima (Basil Dearden, 1961), además de haber sido la película pionera en abordar la temática en el Reino Unido, también fue la primera en emplear la palabra homosexual. Al igual que otras producciones de la misma década, tomó como referencia a la película alemana muda Diferente de los otros para contar la historia de un hombre chantajeado por su condición de gay. El filme estuvo rodeado de polémica desde antes de su rodaje, ya que en esa fecha la homosexualidad aún era delito en el Reino Unido y un hecho estigmatizante en la sociedad, lo que explica la negativa de muchos actores a participar en él. Finalmente fue el actor gay Dirk Bogarde quien se atrevió a protagonizarla, a pesar de que en esa época aún no había reconocido públicamente su sexualidad. Los últimos 50 y los primeros 60 también fueron el periodo del apogeo del Free Cinema y de los Jóvenes airados, muchos de cuyos integrantes eran homosexuales o bisexuales. Uno de los más importantes fue Tony Richardson, quien firmó varias obras en las que si bien no se daba una presencia protagónica a la homosexualidad, ésta estaba presente. En una de sus películas más recordadas, Mirar hacia atrás con ira (1958), narraba el declive de una relación heterosexual en la que uno de los personajes principales era gay aunque no se hiciera mención a ello durante el metraje. En su siguiente película, Un sabor a miel, mostró la convivencia entre una joven y su compañero de piso homosexual. El film La habitación en forma de L (Bryan Forbes, 1962) también fue uno de los primeros en contar con una lesbiana y un gay entre sus personajes. Un año después de la descatolagación de la homosexualidad como delito en el Código Penal británico, se estrenó la primera película sobre lesbianismo rodada en ese país, El asesinato de la hermana George (Robert Aldrich, 1968), que provocó controversia en el público mayoritario debido a su temática. También generó reacciones encontradas entre la comunidad homosexual, ya que por una parte presentaba a la pareja de lesbianas protagonista como ambiciosas, infieles y obsesionadas con el sexo, y por otra fue una película pionera en su época al tratarse de mujeres seguras, triunfadoras y que se encuentran a gusto con su sexualidad. También en el cine de Ken Russell se ha analizado la homosexualidad en películas como Mujeres enamoradas (1969) que contenía una escena de lucha entre dos hombres con alto contenido erótico, o en la película biográfica sobre Tchaikovsky Pasión de vivir (1971). En 1976 Derek Jarman comenzó su carrera cinematográfica con Sebastianne (1976), un peplum de temática homosexual en el que se contaba la vida de un esclavo. Jarman destacó hasta su muerte a causa del sida en 1994, por ser un personaje polémico y una figura clave en la cultura pop británica de los 80, alternando sus películas para la gran pantalla con la dirección de vídeo clips y la pintura. Entre toda su obra fílmica, en la que el homoerotismo y la denuncia de la hipocresía hacia la homosexualidad eran ingredientes habituales, destacaron las películas biográficas Caravaggio (1986) y Eduardo II (1991). Tanto Jarman como Ken Russell trataron la homosexualidad en el cine de época, algo que ha sido frecuente dentro del cine británico, especialmente en películas ambientadas en la era victoriana y en las primeras décadas del siglo XX. El ejemplo más conocido lo constituye la película Maurice (James Ivory, 1987), basada en la novela del mismo título de E.M. Forster en la que se refleja la situación de clandestinidad a la que se enfrentaban los homosexuales en la sociedadad inglesa de principios del siglo XX por medio de la historia de un hombre gay que atraviesa diferentes etapas hasta encontrar el amor con otro hombre. La homosexualidad también está presente en otras películas de época como Bent (Martin Sherman, 1997), Mrs. Dalloway (Marleen Gorris, 1997) y en películas biográficas como Wilde (Brian Gilbert, 1996) o Carrington (Cristopher Hampton, 1995). Otro género típicamente británico en el que se ha integrado la temática homosexual ha sido el cine social heredero del Free Cinema, en el que se muestran los problemas y la vida cotidiana de la clase trabajadora. Un cineasta homosexual que se ha movido en este campo ha sido Terence Davies en sus películas de inspiración autobiográfica como Distant Voices, Still Life (1988) y The Long Day Closers (1992). También uno de los representantes más significativos del cine británico contemporáneo, Stephen Frears, ha combinado ambas temáticas en Mi hermosa lavandería (1985), largometraje con guion del escritor Hanif Kureishi en el que exponía la relación entre un joven anglo-pakistaní de clase media con un británico de clase trabajadora. Repetiría temática poco más tarde con Ábrete de orejas (1989), basada en la vida del dramaturgo Joe Orton y en su tortuosa relación con su compañero sentimental. thumb|Sir [[Ian McKellen durante el estreno de El retorno del rey en Wellington, Nueva Zelanda, el 1 de diciembre de 2003.]] Desde una mirada más politizada, el cineasta de origen irlandés Neil Jordan ha contado las dificultades a las que se enfrentan los transexuales utilizando como telón de fondo el conflicto norirlandés en Juego de lágrimas (1992) y Desayuno en Plutón (2005), dos de los títulos más representativos de temática transexual. Otro título clave en la cinematografía británica de los 90 fue Beautiful Thing, una película sobre adolescentes también de clase obrera que logró traspasar barreras y ayudó, junto con la salida del armario de actores como Antony Sher, Simon Callow, Stephen Fry, Rupert Everett o Ian McKellen, a que el público mayoritario británico fuera más receptivo hacia la homosexualidad y se interesara por el cine de temática LGBT. También certifican este auge otros títulos como Tras el silencio (Angela Pope, 1995), No todas las chicas son iguales (Richadrd Spence, 1995) o Alive & Kicking (Nancy Meckler, 1996). Cine francés Las primeras películas de temática homosexual rodadas en Francia vinieron de la mano de dos artistas multidisciplinares y con vocación transgresora que alternaron la poesía, la novela y la pintura con el cine. Jean Cocteau dirigió varios largometrajes protagonizados por su amante Jean Marais, siendo uno de ellos Orphée (1949), una traslación en clave homoerótica del mito griego Orfeo al París de postgerra. Otra de las primeras películas de temática gay en el cine francés fue el mediometraje Una canción de amor (1950), la única incursión en el cine de Jean Genet, en la que mostraba las relaciones homosexuales entre los reclusos de una cárcel. La cinta contenía escenas sexuales explícitas, lo que provocó que fuera prohibida en varios países al mismo tiempo que la convirtió en una de las primeras expresiones del erotismo homosexual en el cine. Durante el periodo en que la Nouvelle vague dominó el cine francés apenas se filmaron películas de temática lésbica o gay, al contrario de lo que ocurrió en los movimientos cinematográficos equivalentes surgidos en el Reino Unido y Alemania. Una de las pocas excepciones fue la cinta Las amistades particulares (Jean Delannoy, 1964), ambientada en un estricto internado católico en el que se inicia una campaña para frenar cualquier relación más allá de la amistad entre los alumnos. Ya en la década de los 70, la cineasta belga afincada en Francia Chantal Akerman, comenzó una carrera en la que la mujer, su sentimientos y sus relaciones con los demás son el eje central. En su primer largometraje, Je, tu, il, elle (1974), retrató a una joven lesbiana aún enamorada de su ex-novia e incluyó escenas de sexo entre ambas. Otras representaciones del sexo lésbico vinieron desde un flanco completamente diferente; el del cine erótico de producción francesa que vivió su apogeo durante esta década. Buena parte de las películas de este género incluían relaciones sexuales entre mujeres, aunque siempre desde la perspectiva de hombres heterosexuales, algo con lo que muchas lesbianas no se identifican. Además de clásicos como la saga Emmanuelle o Historia de O, destaca especialmente Bilitis (David Hamilton, 1976), que narra la iniciación sexual de una adolescente con una mujer casada. En la parte final de la década, la disparatada comedia La jaula de las locas (Edouard Molinaro, 1978), que trataba temas como el travestismo a través de una pareja de homosexuales maduros, obtuvo gran repercusión internacional, llegándose a realizar dos secuelas, varias adaptaciones teatrales y posteriormente un remake en Estados Unidos. A principios de los 80, obtuvieron relevancia El hombre herido (Patrice Chéreau, 1983), obra en la que un hombre descubre su atracción hacia otros hombres tras ser besado inesperadamente por un joven desconocido. y Entre nosotras (Diane Kurys, 1983), que muestra a dos mujeres unidas por una intensa amistad por la que dejan de lado a sus maridos. Desde una óptica intimista y sensual, la homosexualidad también está presente en mayor o menor medida en la filmografía de André Téchiné, especialmente en películas como Los inocentes (1987) y Los juncos salvajes (1994). Esta historia autobiográfica, que gira alrededor de un adolescente que descubre su homosexualidad y de su relación con su grupo de amigos, logró convertirse en su obra más aclamada y en uno de los títulos clásicos del cine francés contemporáneo. En la misma época, el largometraje Las noches salvajes (Cyril Collard, 1993) cosechó un gran éxito planteando la historia de un chapero seropositivo que mantiene una relación con una mujer. El representante más destacable del cine homosexual contemporáneo en Francia es François Ozon, un cineasta que ha sido comparado con Pedro Almodóvar debido a su visión sin complejos de la sexualidad. Las relaciones gays están presentes en películas como Gotas de agua sobre piedras calientes (1999), adaptación de una pieza teatral de Fassbinder, o en El tiempo que nos queda (2005). Cine italiano Uno de los directores más importantes en la historia del cine italiano fue Luchino Visconti, un cineasta abiertamente bisexual y uno de los fundadores del Neorrealismo italiano que más tarde evolucionaría hacia un cine más estilizado y personal en el que era frecuente la presencia de personajes homosexuales y el homoerotismo. Su primera película con tintes gays fue Obsesión (1943), en la que presentaba veladamente la intensa amistad entre dos de los personajes principales como una relación amorosa. Otros títulos de Visconti con elementos homosexuales fueron Rocco y sus hermanos (1963) o la más explícita La caída de los dioses (1969) , en la que hizo una reconstrucción de la noche de los cuchillos largos. Pero su película más emblemática fue Muerte en Venecia (1971), adaptación al cine de la novela de Thomas Mann en la que un compositor de música inspirado en Gustav Mahler y obsesionado por la belleza y la perfección se enamora de un joven italiano. La homosexualidad también fue determinante en el cine de Pier Paolo Pasolini, quien la utilizó de forma política y la presentó como lo opuesto a la forma de vida burguesa. En sus propias palabras, concibió su largometraje Teorema (1968) en la que todos los miembros de una familia se enamoran del personaje interpretado por Terence Stamp, como una historia religiosa, un dios que llega a una familia burguesa; bello, joven, fascinante, angel y/o demonio. En su Trilogía de la vida compuesta por El Decamerón (1971), Los cuentos de Canterbury (1972) y Las mil y una noches (1974) adaptó textos clásicos dejando de lado la política explícita para mostrar el fascismo y la dominación por medio del erotismo. Su último y polémico filme, Saló o los 120 días de Sodoma (1976), fue estrenado dos semanas antes de su muerte, y en él fusionó la Italia fascista de Mussolini con la filosofía del Marqués de Sade, mostrando escenas de violación, humillación sexual, coprofagia y tortura. Si Visconti y Pasolini hicieron de la homosexualidad una parte importante de su discurso, otros directores gays como Franco Zeffirelli o Bernardo Bertolucci han hecho mención a ella menos frecuentemente. De toda la filmografía de Bertolucci, su película más abiertamente homosexual fue El conformista (1970), en la que durante la dictadura de Mussolini, un hombre gay reniega de su sexualidad casándose con una mujer y afiliándose al partido fascista para intentar parecer heterosexual. También ambientada en el mismo periodo de la historia italiana, Una jornada particular (Ettore Scola, 1977) muestra la amistad entre Sofia Loren, casada con un miembro del partido fascista fanático y autoritario, y un homosexual interpretado por Marcello Mastroianni y que representa lo contrario a su marido. Esta «edad de oro» de la homosexualidad en el cine italiano fue sucedida por casi dos décadas en las que apenas se exportaron películas con esta temática. El testigo lo recogió a mediados de los 90 el realizador turco-italiano Ferzan Özpetek, quien ha desarrollado una carrera cuyo denominador común está en el amor y la homosexualidad. La primera película de Özpetek, Hamam: el baño turco (1997), obtuvo relevancia internacional y en ella narraba la historia de un hombre italiano de origen turco que abandona a su esposa y su acomodada vida en Italia tras viajar a Estambul e iniciar una íntima amistad con un joven. Otras de sus películas destacables han sido El hada ignorante (2001) o La ventana de enfrente (2004). Cine español thumb|200px|[[Eloy de la Iglesia dirigió varias películas de temática gay: Los placeres ocultos, El diputado y Los novios búlgaros.]] La temática homosexual dentro de lo que es el cine español se ha tratado desde todos los puntos de vista; desde el dramático (con muerte incluida); el simple morbo en la época del destape (Me siento extraña, 1977) y la comedia, pero siempre dentro de una "cotidianidad". Durante la dictadura franquista en España, inexplicablemente hubo un título que se escapó de la censura: Diferente (1962). Se trata de un musical de temática homosexual repleto de referencias homoeróticas; quizás, los censores de la época no supieron ver esos guiños que inundaban la cinta de principio a fin o bien, directamente pasaron por buena otra película musical más. La película muestra a un personaje atormentado por su condición sexual que durante sus delírium tremens causados por el alcohol y las drogas tiene ensoñaciones en las que él se desarrolla y expresa bailando. Un caso opuesto al del protagonista de Los placeres ocultos (1977), de Eloy de la Iglesia, un hombre integrado y de clase alta que asume su orientación sexual, aunque la oculta a la sociedad, pero que sufre por el desamor y la perspectiva de la soledad. Del mismo año es A un dios desconocido dirigida por Jaime Chávarri y Elías Querejeta ambientada en la postguerra. Con la llegada de la democracia a España, en el mismo año en el que se aprueba la Constitución Española (1978), se estrena la película El diputado también con trasfondo político, ambas protagonizadas por José Sacristán. thumb|left|200px|[[Pedro Almodóvar y Penélope Cruz.]] Dentro de la cinematografía de temática LGBT española, sin duda destacan los trabajos que han venido realizando directores como el catalán Ventura Pons y el manchego Pedro Almodóvar. De Ventura Pons, cuyo primer trabajo realizado es el documental dedicado a la vida y obra del pintor José Pérez Ocaña: Ocaña, retrato intermitente (1978), cabe destacar títulos como Caricias (1998); Amigo/Amado (1999), donde un homosexual en la cincuentena reflexiona sobre la vejez, la muerte y su legado; y Manjar de amor (2002), en la que nos narra el despertar de la sexualidad de un joven músico. En cuanto al cine de Pedro Almodóvar, la temática homosexual está presente todas sus películas, aunque hay cuatro en las que son el eje central de la trama: Laberinto de pasiones; Entre tinieblas; La ley del deseo y La mala educación; todas ellas entremezclando el drama y la comedia. De mediados de los años noventa, destacaron comedias como Más que amor, frenesí '' (1996), una ópera prima dirigida por tres directores nóveles, que abordó la temática gay con una total y absoluta naturalidad y ''Perdona bonita, pero Lucas me quería a mí (1997). También de mediados de los noventa, destaca una comedia agridulce, protagonizada por Loles León titulada: Amor de hombre (1997), que narra la historia de una mariliendre y su mejor amigo.Mariliendre: mujer heterosexual cuyo pricipal círculo social es el de los hombres homosexuales. Ver mariliendre. También hubo otras películas que mencionan la homosexualidad en tramas secundarias como Las edades de Lulú (1990) y Km. 0 (2000). En Sobreviviré y Segunda piel, ambas de 1999, se aborda la bisexualidad. Y en Krámpack (2000) se trata el tema de la exploración y el descubrimiento de la orientación sexual de dos adolescentes. Ya comenzado el siglo XXI se estrena Cachorro (2004) de Miguel Albaladejo, que narra como un oso se tiene que hacer cargo de su sobrino de 9 años y asumir lazos afectivos que había estado eludiendo desde la muerte de su pareja. También una pareja de osos es la protagonista de la disparatada comedia Chuecatown (2007). A finales de esta década se estrenaron dos dramas, Sin límites una coproducción hispano-británica, donde se dramatiza la supuesta relación amorosa entre el poeta Federico García Lorca y el pintor Salvador Dalí; y Mentiras y gordas (2009) en la que se plasma una serie de relaciones adolescentes, incluidas dos homosexuales, en el marco del mundo de la noche y las drogas. Resto de Europa En el resto de Europa también encontramos muestras de la temática. La primera película de temática LGBT fue el film sueco Las alas (Vingarne, Mauritz Stiller, 1916), basada en la novela Mikaël de Herman Bang. La historia relata el amor trágico de un escultor que se enamora de su joven modelo. En los países nórdicos abundan las películas iniciáticas, muestra de la apertura que se vivía en esos países, como la sueca Fucking Åmål (1998), la coproducción noruega ''Sebastian'' (När Alla Vet, 1995). También se han explorado temas como la integración de los gays y la salida del armario en películas como la islandesa 'Fuera del vestuario'' (2005) y la aceptación social del matrimonio homosexual en la sueca Patrik 1,5 (2008). En el antiguo bloque del este se han realizado interesantes propuestas como la fábula rusa You I Love (Ja Lublju Tebja, 2003 o la durísima película checa Mandragora (1997). Cine latinoamericano En el cine de temática LGBT producido en Iberoamérica, destacan películas como la cubana Fresa y chocolate (1994) (producida con participación de España, Cuba y México); la mexicana El callejón de los milagros (1995); la peruana No se lo digas a nadie (1998); o la argentina Plata quemada (2000). Esta última está basada en una novela de Ricardo Piglia, y fue una producción que contó con una serie de actores de fuerte imagen heterosexual en su país de origen, lo que a su vez, transformó a esta película mainstream en polémica. Son destacables en Argentina Adiós, Roberto (1985) de Enrique Dawi, la pseudo-homofóbica Almejas y mejillones (2000) de Marcos Carnevale, Historia de amor en un baño publico (2001) de Pablo Oliverio, y la más reciente Un año sin amor (2005). Una de las primeras películas de contenido LGBT televisadas en Argentina fue Otra historia de amor (1986) de Américo Ortiz de Zárate, en donde un hombre casado y con dos hijos, se enamora de su jefe. Su transmisión televisiva estuvo a cargo de Telefe el 4 de febrero de 1991 con censura en sus doce minutos finales, en los cuales el personaje de Arturo Bonín finalmente forma pareja con su contraparte, Mario Pasik. En la versión emitida por el canal, la historia queda trunca en el momento en que Bonín decide volver con su esposa. Historia de la homosexualidad en la Argentina. Bazán, Osvaldo. Buenos Aires, Marea Editorial, 2006. ISBN 987-1307-03-9 La Comunidad Homosexual Argentina (CHA) dijo en un comunicado al Diario "Crónica": En el año 2000, Adrián Suar protagonizó junto a Andrea del Boca una comedia de enredos titulada Apariencias en donde Carmelo Posse, tras comprobar que la mujer que ama está comprometida, accidentalmente expresa sus sentimientos de frustración por un parlante durante una marcha de orgullo gay, lo que tras un malentendido lo convierte en el nuevo héroe del movimiento LGBT en Argentina. La película contiene un interesante contenido en cuanto a la contención y defensa de personas discriminadas por su sexualidad en ése país, a pesar de que el protagonista principal utiliza su "falsa identidad gay" para mantenerse cerca de la mujer que le interesa. La cuestión "ser gay" se marca en las actitudes tomadas por cada uno de los protagonistas quienes, progresivamente se adaptan a las circunstancias e incluso, sobre el final de la película, Beto (Diego Pérez), el mejor amigo del protagonista, forma pareja con Iñaqui (Fabio Posca), quien inicialmente estaba enamorado de Carmelo. Aunque producida en Estados Unidos de América, Antes que anochezca (2000) es una película situada en Cuba y rodada en español que cuenta la vida de Reinaldo Arenas y su persecución en la Cuba de Castro por su condición de homosexual, por la que el actor español Javier Bardem fue nominado a los Oscars 2001 como mejor actor. En Colombia, La virgen de los sicarios (2000) causó cierto escozor en algunos sectores sociales e incluso su censura. Producción franco-colombiana, es una película casi documental, basada en la novela autobiográfica del escritor Fernando Vallejo. Cine mexicano La homosexualidad en el cine mexicano aparece retratada mediante dos maneras. Por un lado, a lo largo de las décadas de 1970 a 1990, período posterior a la llamada Época de Oro del cine en ese país, numerosas películas incorporaron a personajes con preferencias homosexuales. Se trataba casi siempre de personajes masculinos que tendían a reproducir los estereotipos de la cultura popular sobre los homosexuales: hombres afeminados con vestimentas estrafalarias y modos de hablar bastante peculiares. Por ejemplo, una de las películas más conocidas de este período es Modisto de señoras (1969), de Eduardo Jiménez Pons, filme donde Mauricio Garcés interpreta a un hombre que se hace pasar por homosexual (reproduciendo el consabido estereotipo) para entrar en la vida de sus clientas y finalmente seducirlas. En otros filmes, los homosexuales aparecen como personajes secundarios, casi siempre realizando papeles secundarios y objeto de chistes por parte del resto de los personajes. Una de las primeras películas mexicanas donde el personaje principal es homosexual fue El lugar sin límites (1977), dirigida por Arturo Ripstein y basada en la novela del chileno José Donoso. La trama gira en torno a un burdel pueblerino a orilla del mar donde "la Manuela" (travesti interpretado por Roberto Cobo) y su hija La Japonesita (Ana Martín) ejercen la prostitución. Según Eduardo Dánchez Villagrán: El Lugar Sin Límites (sic) es el primer retrato serio sobre el tema de la homosexualidad dentro del cine mexicano, la cinta es transgresora porque devela el conflicto interno del hombre que se siente atraído por un afeminado, pero se verá frustrado por la ley impuesta de un miembro de la horda a la que pertenece, quien se erige como autoridad. Ripstein, en la versión cinematográfica, transmuta el infierno de Mefistófeles desentrañando los demonios de personajes peculiares que se relacionan de una manera pecaminosa. De modo muy distinto aparece la homosexualidad en la obra del director Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, cuyas películas desataron el escándalo de los mexicanos, precisamente por el tratamiento que se da a las inclinaciones homoeróticas de los personajes que aparecen en las obras. Muchas de estas cintas fueron enlatadas —término que se emplea para referirse a las cintas que no tuvieron gran difusión o no fueron exhibidas en público nunca—. Quizá la más conocida de las películas de temática homosexual dirigidas por Hermosillo en los años ochenta es Doña Herlinda y su hijo (1984). Esta película relata la historia de una pareja homosexual, uno de cuyos miembros es presionado por su madre para casarse. El hombre accede a la presión familiar, para decepción de su compañero. La madre juega un papel central, porque es ella la que soluciona los conflictos derivados de la presión que ella misma ejerció sobre su hijo. La obra de Hermosillo ha sido analizada por Aarón Díaz Mendiburo en Los hijos homoeróticos de Jaime Humberto Hermosillo (2000). Películas como Danzón (1991), de María Novaro; Miroslava (1993), de Alejandro Pelayo; El callejón de los milagros (1995), de Jorge Fons; o Y tu mamá también (2001), de Alfonso Cuarón; incorporan la temática homoerótica como un asunto secundario en sus tramas, o de modo velado. Más reciente es la cinta Mil nubes de paz cercan el cielo, amor, jamás acabarás de ser amor (2003), dirigida por Julián Hernández con el apoyo del Instituto Mexicano de Cinematografía (Imcine). A diferencia de las películas señaladas antes, en Mil nubes... el personaje principal es un adolescente al que abandona su recién conocida pareja. Vagando por las calles de la Ciudad de México, Gerardo busca a Bruno por todas partes encontrando a más personajes abandonados. En algún momento es golpeado, en otros se encuentra cerca de la prostitución. Ninguno de los personajes se acerca a los estereotipos homosexuales que aparecieron en el cine mexicano por décadas: Gerardo, por ejemplo, es un joven de rasgos rudos originario de una zona pobre de la ciudad. Mil nubes... además fue premiada con el Teddy de Oro en la muestra de Berlín. Del mismo director es la película El cielo dividido (2006) en el que se trata las infidelidades en una pareja. En el 2011 se lanzo La otra familia del director Gustavo Loza que narra la historia de Hendrix un niño que al ser abandonado durante 3 días por su madre adicta al crack, es rescatado por una amiga y encargado a una pareja homosexual. Su madre es forzada a entrar en rehabilitación, mientras su amante un traficante de drogas, ve en él un redituable negocio si lo vende a un matrimonio que acaba de perder a su bebé. La madre huye de la clínica para recuperarlo a como dé lugar, por su parte las autoridads tratan de ingresarlo a un orfanato para protegerlo. Al parecer todo mundo puede opinar sobre el futuro del niño. Cine asiático El cine asiático, en especial el chino, tampoco ha sido ajeno a retratar la homosexualidad. Las dos películas clásicas más importantes que tratan el tema son La calle mayor (Sun Yu, 1934) y Dos hermanas sobre el escenario (Xie Ying, 1965). Ya en 1993, otro clásico del cine chino, Adiós a mi concubina (Chen Kaige), narra la historia del triángulo amoroso entre dos actores de la ópera de Pekín y una prostituta. Estas tres películas son un referente para el director de temática gay más reconocido de China, el hongkonés Stanley Kwan, aunque muy reconocido en su país, apenas cuenta con distribución en los países hispanohablantes. Su primera película, Mujeres (1984), ya abordaba la homosexualidad de una forma novedosa, al igual que en Luna llena en Nueva York (1989), cinta en la que tres lesbianas chinas residentes en Nueva York se plantean la relación entre la cultura china y la homosexualidad. Otras películas con temática homosexual del mismo realizador son la autobiográfica Memoria personal de Hong Kong: pese a todo aún te quiero (1997), Agárrate fuerte (1997), o Lan Yu (2001), una historia de amor entre dos jóvenes gays ambientada en las revueltas de Tian'anmen. Sin embargo, la película gay china que ha obtenido mayor trascendencia en Occidente ha sido Happy Together (Wong Kar-Wai, 1994), que proporcionó a su director la Palma de Oro en el Festival de Cannes y que se basa en una tortuosa relación entre dos gays hongkoneses que sobreviven en los ambientes marginales de Buenos Aires. Uno de los dos actores protagonistas, Leslie Cheung, no tuvo inconveniente en hacer pública su homosexualidad pese a haber sido un ídolo para las adolescentes de su país. En la China continental han destacado las obras Palacio de Oriente, Palacio de Occidente (Zhan Yuang, 1996) donde se narra la relación sadomasoquista entre un escritor homosexual y el policía que lo detiene; y Hombres y mujeres (Lui Bingjian, 1999). El cine taiwanés no está sobrado de películas sobre homosexuales, aunque la coproducción entre Estados Unidos y Taiwán El banquete de bodas (Ang Lee, 1992), obtuvo una considerable repercusión en todo el mundo. Fue la primera aproximación al cine de temática homosexual de Ang Lee y obtuvo el Oso de Oro del Festival de Berlín. La película relata la boda fingida de un emigrante asiático en Nueva York con una mujer, con la que pretende esconder a su familia su relación amorosa con un joven neoyorquino. En Filipinas destaca el cineasta Gil Portes, quien ha realizado películas con tintes activistas como Miguel/Michelle (1998) o Markova:Comfort gay. Otro director importante fue Mel Chionglo, muerto a causa del sida en los años 90. En su film Midnight dancers. Sibak aborda la historia de unos jóvenes go gós que se prostituyen, reflejando también importantes problemas de la sociedad filipina, como la corrupción policial. En Corea, Memento Mori (여고괴담 II Yeogo goedam II) de Kim Tae-yong (1999) trata sobre la relación lésbica entre dos estudiantes de secundaria que termina abruptamente con el suicidio de una de ellas. La trama de la historia plantea un triángulo amoroso entre la fallecida, la ex-pareja de esta y una chica que accidentalmente encuentra el diario amoroso de ambas. Más allá de pertenecer al cine de terror clase B, la película sintetiza brevemente el descubrimiento sexual en la adolescencia y su exploración a través de una amistad obsesiva. Por su parte, en Tailandia la primera película sobre el tema que adquirió fama fue The Iron Ladies (Yongyooth Thongkonthun, 2001), ganadora de 10 premios internacionales, entre ellos el premio nacional de cine taliandés y el premio Teddy de la Berlinale. La película trata la historia real de un equipo de voleibol compuesto por homosexuales y transexuales que llega a la final nacional de voleibol. Más reciente es Beautiful Boxer (Ekachai Uekrongtham, 2005), basada en la historia real de Nong Toom, un famoso boxeador de ese país que utilizaba el muay thai para costearse su mayor sueño: convertirse en una mujer. La película repasa toda su vida hasta entonces: desde su adolescencia como monje budista hasta los violentos combates en los que vence a la mayoría de sus oponentes. Cine del resto del mundo En Australia el gran salto del cine de temática LGBT australiano se dio gracias al éxito de la película Las aventuras de Priscilla, reina del desierto (1994), de la que al año siguiente Hollywood haría un "remake". También del cine australiano de temática LGBT destaca el drama ''De cabeza'' (1998). Del cine israelí destacan dos películas en las que confluyen temas como el servicio militar obligatorio: Yossi & Jagger (2002) y la persecución de nazis escapados de la justicia: Caminar sobre las aguas (2004), ambas del director Eytan Fox. En Canadá encontramos gran cantidad de películas, en lo masculino la francófona C.R.A.Z.Y. (2005), presentada a los Oscars o la polémica Prom Queen (2004), que levantó gran polvareda en la iglesia católica. En la temática lésbica Floored by love (2005) o La turbulencia de los fluidos (La Turbulence Des Fluides) (2002). Cine pornográfico Homosexualidad en el primer cine pornográfico El primer cine pornográfico comienza en la década de 1900, aunque existen noticias de películas de finales de la década de 1890. Es poco lo que se sabe del tema y las películas conservadas son incluso menos que las de cine comercial, que se calcula en un 10%. Las películas pornográficas de la época se caracterizan por tener una duración de entre 5 y 15 minutos, ser en blanco y negro y ser mudas y, sobre todo, por estar enfocadas a un público masculino heterosexual. Poseen un lenguaje cinematográfico sorprendentemente moderno, dentro del género, naturalmente, y no todas fueron realizadas por aficionados, sino que en algunas se ve la mano de talentos profesionales. La distribución era mayoritariamente a través de burdeles (sobre todo en Europa), fiestas privadas, fraternidades universitarias y clubes masculinos (sobre todo en EE. UU.), aunque también en salas de cine bajo condiciones especiales. Dentro de estas películas, las escenas lésbicas se realizan habitualmente desde el punto de vista del hombre heterosexual, que las encontraba excitantes, y no será hasta la década de 1950 con Petit conte de Noel e La femme au portrait en la que se aprecia una escena lésbica en la que el placer y la satisfacción femenina están en primer plano. Aun así, escenas lésbicas se pueden encontrar en un 20% de las películas conservadas. En cambio, escenas sexuales entre hombres se encuentran en un 5% de las cintas, un porcentaje sorprendentemente alto si se tiene en cuenta que el público al que se dirigían eran hombres heterosexuales. Estas escenas entre hombres tienen algunas características comunes, como que el acto se considera como algo «fuera de lo común», no es habitual para los personajes, se realiza como castigo o venganza, prepara o introduce una relación heterosexual y es siempre jerárquicamente determinada, siendo claramente distinguibles el papel de señor y sirviente, de activo y pasivo. En general, la representación del homosexual se mantiene profundamente homófoba. La primera película pornográfica que introdujo elementos bisexuales y homosexuales explícitos en su trama fue Le ménage moderne du Madame Butterfly (Bernard Natan; 1920). En EE. UU., la primera película pornográfica con acción homosexual fue The Surprise of a Knight (1929). En las únicas tres películas pornográficas españolas anteriores a la Guerra Civil conservadas, El confesor, Consultorio de señoras y El ministro, no se dan escenas gays y las escenas de sexo entre mujeres sólo se dan en el contexto de tríos, en los que dos mujeres actúan para disfrute del varón. Véase también * New queer cinema * Queer horror Referencias Categoría:Cine LGBT Categoría:Historia del cine de:Liste von Filmen mit homosexuellem Inhalt en:List of lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender-related films fr:Homosexualité au cinéma hu:LMBT témájú filmek listája it:Omosessualità nel cinema ja:レズビアン・ゲイ映画 pl:Motywy LGBT w filmie pt:Anexo:Lista de filmes com temática LGBT sh:Spisak LGBT filmova zh:同性恋相关电影列表